La diferencia entre la fe y la ciencia
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:Companion Oneshot:. A pesar de la desdicha que embarga a Jane cada vez que recuerda que Darcy sigue desaparecida, Thor la ama y no deja de confiar en ella. Quizá esa confianza ciega sea una de las claves para resolver el problema más acuciante al que se ha enfrentado a lo largo de toda su vida: la recreación del Bifröst.


**Con el final de _Placeres prohibidos_ cada vez más cerca (¡llevamos 19 drabbles de 30!), me ha parecido que sería conveniente volver a mirar a Midgard para comprobar cómo les va a Thor y a Jane. Así ha surgido este oneshot, del que me siento francamente orgullosa (casi tanto como de _There is a light that never goes out_). Como el décimo octavo drabble de _Placeres prohibidos_, _La diferencia entre la fe y la ciencia _incluye algunas pistas que conducen al desenlace de _Placeres prohibidos_.**

**La inspiración musical para este drabble ha sido la canción homónima, _La diferencia entre la fe y la ciencia_, de Fangoria. He citado algunos versos en los últimos párrafos del oneshot.**

**Si sois menores, ¡cuidado! _La diferencia entre la fe y la ciencia _incluye descripciones de sexo explícito. _Rated M for a reason_, que dicen los angloparlantes.**

**************************************************************Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE LA FE Y LA CIENCIA**

Thor y Jane entraron en el apartamento dando tumbos. Ella cerró la puerta tras de sí sin dejar de besar al asgardiano, y en la oscuridad del estrecho vestíbulo, él la tomó en brazos, de manera que Jane pudo envolverle la cintura con las piernas. Se besaban con una pasión arrolladora, como si temieran que el otro fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Thor la llevó en sus brazos hasta la mesa de la cocina, depositándola en el borde. La escasa luz que se filtraba a través de los visillos de la ventana permitía al dios del trueno ver el suave perfil de la mujer, que entre besos, le desabrochaba los botones de su camisa de franela. Él ya se había acostumbrado a las ropas propias de Midgard, y hacía lo propio con ella, despojándola de sus pantalones vaqueros y su camiseta de algodón. El apartamento estaba en silencio, y sólo los suspiros del asgardiano y la astrofísica, unidos al rumor de la ropa cayendo al suelo, podían oírse.

De momento.

Thor comenzó a besar el cuello de Jane, buscando a tientas el cierre de su sujetador. Habría preferido arrancárselo, pero después de las dos primeras veces, en que se habían dejado arrastrar por el calor del momento, Jane le pidió que no volviera a hacerlo. La lencería es cara. Él obedecía, aunque en momentos como aquél, concentrarse en desabrochar el sujetador no era lo que le pedía el cuerpo, precisamente.

La astrofísica no tardó más de unos segundos en averiguar que Thor tenía problemas allí atrás, y decidió ponérselo fácil quitándose ella misma el sujetador, que coronó el montón de ropa que ya había al lado de la mesa. El dios del trueno no perdió el tiempo, y empujó a Jane para tumbarla boca arriba en la mesa de la cocina, para luego inclinarse sobre ella y lamer con dedicación sus pechos, pequeños y suaves. Ella ronroneó, excitada, y notó la sonrisa de Thor sobre su piel. El asgardiano abandonó los pechos de Jane para seguir descendiendo, y le cubrió de besos el abdomen. No importaba la cantidad de veces que lo hicieran: su piel siempre se erizaba de aquella manera cuando la tocaba. Le quitó las braguitas con pericia y siguió besándole los muslos, casi hasta las rodillas; trastabilló al tratar de dedicar la misma atención a Jane que a librarse de sus propios pantalones. Ella jadeó su nombre, anhelante, y él se enderezó para sostener las caderas de la midgardiana con las manos y penetrarla.

Además de ser increíblemente guapo, Thor estaba muy bien dotado. Lograba que el sexo fuese exactamente igual que las películas: intenso, sensual, jubiloso y sincronizado. Sí, _sincronizado_: Jane nunca se había acostado con nadie con el que hubiera llegado al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Y eso era exactamente lo que pasaba con Thor cada vez que se acostaban: él embestía con aquella pelvis que parecía cincelada por ángeles, Jane se entregaba a un placer que sólo podía describir con la palabra "eléctrico" y que, por cierto, duraba más que con sus anteriores parejas, y finalmente alcanzaban juntos el glorioso clímax.

Y así todas las noches. Bueno, casi todas; Jane se había sentido culpable de invertir su tiempo en aquello tras la desaparición de Darcy, pero Thor era demasiado tentador. Se mostró extraordinariamente comprensivo, y aceptaba tener sexo sólo cuando a ella le apetecía. Todo un detalle por su parte, si bien era cierto que, por culpa del asgardiano, a ella le apetecía casi todas las noches. Y aquélla era una de las noches en que Jane se sentía más fogosa.

Tras salir de ella, aún resollando como la astrofísica, que seguía tumbada en la mesa, Thor se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios sin dejar de sonreír. Ésa era otra de las cosas que le gustaban tanto del dios del trueno: su actitud transmitía la gozosa alegría del sexo. Incluso ahora, a oscuras, podía discernir en la manera en que la miraba un amor que no conocía límites. Al principio ese sentimiento la intimidó, pero después de pasar juntos aquellos meses, lo había asimilado: ¿cómo podría un ser inmortal albergar sentimientos limitados?

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama, Jane? –Preguntó Thor, y no había ni un asomo de lascivia en su tono, sólo una propuesta genuina. Si al llegar al lecho, ella quisiera acurrucarse y dormirse, él la acogería entre sus brazos y la acunaría para dormir a su lado. Thor era esa clase de hombre.

Pero no era eso lo que Jane quería aquella noche. Asintió con la cabeza, y el dios del trueno la tomó en sus brazos. Completamente desnudos entraron en el dormitorio, donde el asgardiano le hizo el amor dos veces más. Horas más tarde, Thor dormía profundamente boca arriba, con el brazo izquierdo extendido, y Jane apoyaba su cabeza sobre el mismo. La astrofísica se hallaba sobre su costado izquierdo, dándole la espalda a Thor, pero no dormía. Sus ojos se hallaban fijos en las estrellas que podían vislumbrarse desde la ventana del dormitorio. Como apasionada del espacio que era, se sentía perfectamente segura durmiendo bajo las estrellas, ya fuese al raso o en su propia casa, y nunca echaba las cortinas. Aunque el ángulo de su apartamento y la iluminación exterior no fuesen los más indicados para contemplar el cielo nocturno, ella mantenía la vista fija en aquel rectángulo oscuro. Incluso agotada como lo estaba en aquel momento, la astrofísica se obstinaba en trazar arriesgadas cuentas en su cabeza, tratando de transformar la ciencia en magia y viceversa.

Erik había bromeado diciendo que Jesucristo lo tuvo más fácil con el agua y el vino. No le faltaba cierta razón.

Thor la había conquistado explicándole el nexo entre aquellos dos conceptos que ella había considerado diametralmente opuestos. Su versión había resultado increíblemente acertada, pero hacía aguas cada vez que trataba de llevarla a la práctica. Y sin embargo, Jane nunca le habría culpado por eso. No habría podido. Al principio, se había culpado a sí misma, pero Erik le hizo ver lo equivocada que estaba. Ella era una investigadora teórica que manejaba variables que nadie antes había tratado como certezas de la manera en que ella lo hacía; carecía de ejemplos en los que apoyarse más allá de la ciencia ficción. Y de todas formas, la ciencia nunca funcionaba a la primera. Todo era cuestión de seguir investigando, de seguir haciendo pruebas.

Si tan sólo la vida de Darcy no fuera en ello.

A aquellas alturas, Jane había dado por buena la hipótesis de que su alumna en prácticas era prisionera del hermano de Thor, aunque nadie supiese aún el motivo. Era la única explicación posible a su repentina desaparición de la faz de la Tierra, y aún así, Jane y Erik (bueno, y los asgardianos también, para qué restarles méritos) se turnaban para escuchar las noticias en la radio durante todo el día, y daban un salto cada vez que la policía de algún Estado notificaba el levantamiento de un cadáver. Incluso estuvieron a punto de volar hasta Rhode Island cuando apareció muerta una chica sin identificar cuya descripción se acercaba sospechosamente a Darcy. Jane mentiría si dijera que no se sintió aliviada cuando se certificó que se trataba de Clare Mills, de Providence. No se le pasaba por la cabeza la posibilidad de que Darcy hubiese muerto. Thor había tratado de tranquilizarla diciéndole que, si era cierto que se encontraba en poder de Loki, no debía preocuparse, pues su hermano menor era incapaz de matar una mosca. Pero si atendía al testimonio de los Tres Guerreros y Sif, Thor estaba muy equivocado. La astrofísica se giró en la cama para tumbarse sobre el costado derecho, mirando al dios del trueno, y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. No le importaba que juzgara erróneamente a su hermano. Lo único importante era que le había prometido que encontrarían juntos a Darcy. Y Jane creía ciegamente en aquella promesa. Se aovilló junto a Thor antes de quedarse dormida, por fin.

Tuvo un sueño de lo más extraño, que comenzó con uno de los asfixiantes laberintos que venían repitiéndose en sus noches desde hacía semanas, pero que adquirió una nueva dimensión al abrirse un agujero de gusano oscuro como boca de lobo. Thor y sus amigos asgardianos se transformaron en caballos frente a sus ojos, y atravesaron el portal. Jane les siguió, incorpórea, para toparse con un gigantesco árbol cuyas ramas parecían arañar las estrellas. Una bandada de cuervos alzó el vuelo, y entre el ramaje Jane vio a Darcy; apenas había puesto los ojos en ella cuando la muchacha se deslizó entre las ramas que la sostenían y cayó en picado, como una manzana madura al desprenderse del árbol. Jane corrió hasta ella, pero con desesperación advirtió que no llegaría, que su alumna en prácticas se estrellaría contra un suelo que ni siquiera era capaz de percibir con claridad. Sin embargo, ese suelo volvió a abrirse en un agujero de gusano que se tragó a una Darcy inconsciente; cuando Jane puso las manos junto al borde, dispuesta para abalanzarse al interior y seguirla, en agujero se cerró de repente.

Pero ella ya había visto cómo funcionaba.

Cuando la astrofísica despertó, el sol estaba muy alto en el cielo y había estallado una tormenta en el interior de su cabeza. Se incorporó de golpe, sin dirigir ni una palabra a Thor, aún tendido en la cama junto a ella, y se dirigió a su mesa. Le llevó unos frustrantes segundos dar con una hoja en blanco, pero una vez lo hubo hecho, su bolígrafo comenzó a deslizarse sobre la superficie inmaculada, llenándola de interminables fórmulas encadenadas entre sí. No era más que un galimatías para Thor, que se asomó sobre el hombro de Jane para mirar lo que hacía, pero un simple vistazo a su febril manera de escribir le manifestó que aquello era importante. El asgardiano no habló, sencillamente dejó la bata de la astrofísica, que se había sentado a escribir completamente desnuda, y salió del dormitorio en dirección al cuarto de baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran cinco folios repletos de cifras, letras y signos. Cuando se puso a repasarlos, lo primero que Jane pensó era que había terminado por volverse loca; no obstante, a medida que avanzaba, se daba cuenta del sentido que tenían aquellas fórmulas. De alguna manera, la resolución al enigma de cómo atravesar los mundos se había presentado en su cabeza mientras dormía, y frente a ella se encontraba la solución definitiva, porque lo había conseguido: había convertido la magia en ciencia. O viceversa.

Si no hubiera estado sentada, se habría desplomado sobre el suelo de lo que le temblaban las piernas.

Sabía lo que diría Erik: que aquella investigación merecía el Nobel. Probablemente tenía razón, pero todavía no había sido aplicada en un campo práctico, y aun así, la gloria y el reconocimiento eran lo último que tenía Jane en la cabeza en aquellos momentos. Qué ironía: todos los científicos fantaseaban en algún momento con un descubrimiento que cambiase el mundo, y ella acababa de desentrañar uno de los misterios más recónditos del Universo y lo pensaba usar sólo para enviar a su novio de vuelta al mundo del que procedía. Y para traer a su amiga de ese mismo mundo. Vale, eran dos objetivos que cumplir con aquella teoría, pero técnicamente, eran el mismo.

Espera, ¿acababa de pensar en Darcy como "su amiga"? La astrofísica sonrió para sí con sorna. La culpabilidad que sentía por la desaparición de la chica estaba alterando sus percepciones. Aunque Darcy no le caía más, ni mucho menos, a lo largo de su período de prácticas había lamentado más de una vez haber aceptado que se uniese a Erik y a ella en su investigación: desde el día en que llegó, Darcy dejó muy claro que hacía aquellas prácticas porque eran obligatorias, que había aceptado a Jane como tutora porque era de las últimas vacantes y que su carrera no tenía nada que ver con la Astrofísica, así que tampoco iba a ser de mucha ayuda. Vaticinio que había cumplido rigurosamente, por cierto. Darcy era quejumbrosa, irritante y un poco vaga, pero también era cierto que sus defectos eran superados por sus virtudes, pues era sincera, divertida y leal. Y Jane, que había ido perdiendo uno a uno a sus amigos de tiempos de la Universidad en su persecución de teorías indemostrables, había llegado a sentir verdadero afecto por Darcy Lewis.

Quizá cuando volviera pudiesen ser amigas de verdad.

Thor entró en el dormitorio y halló a Jane como la había dejado: sentada en su escritorio y en pelota picada. Otro quizá se había escandalizado, pero eh, él era de Asgard. Allí la desnudez era bastante menos reprobable que en la pacata Midgard, y además, le gustaba el cuerpo de Jane. Al avanzar por el cuarto, la astrofísica dejó de cavilar y se volvió hacia él, que vestido, la hizo consciente de su desnudez. Y aunque la había visto así muchas veces, la mujer se apresuró a cubrirse con la bata que él había dejado en su silla antes de marcharse. Thor contempló sus movimientos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me he despistado –se excusó Jane.

-No he querido perturbar tu actividad, Jane –respondió Thor-. Me he percatado de que lo que hacías era importante, aunque se hallase más allá de mi entendimiento. He ido en busca de viandas mientras esperaba que finalizases.

La astrofísica sonrió al escuchar el grandilocuente discurso de su dios del trueno.

-Gracias –contestó. A continuación añadió-. Creo que he encontrado la solución, Thor.

Él volvió a sonreír con aquella expresión que transmitía una confianza absoluta, como si siempre hubiera sabido que sería capaz de hacerlo. Le tendió un vaso de papel que desprendía un fragante aroma a café recién hecho. Jane no sabía qué hora era, pero aquel café era justo lo que necesitaba.

Dio un sorbo antes de pedir a Thor que sirviese los bocadillos en sendos platos mientras ella se duchaba. Una vez hubiesen actualizado sus necesidades, iban a tener que reunir a su pequeño grupo en el estudio de la astrofísica: los preparativos para crear un portal equivalente al Bifrost iban a tenerles muy ocupados en los días venideros, y era preferible que se pusiesen a ello cuanto antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Impresionante –reconoció Erik mientras repasaba las hojas manuscritas de Jane-. Esto se merece el Nobel.

-Sabía que dirías eso –admitió ella, sin demasiada modestia.

Thor, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral y Hogun contemplaban la escena en silencio. No tenían nada que añadir, y de hecho sólo Sif y Hogun escuchaban realmente los complejos detalles relativos al teorema desarrollado por Jane; Thor ya había asumido que, por mucho que escuchara, no iba a comprender nada, y Volstagg y Fandral iban por el mismo camino. Mientras Jane discutía con su mentor los detalles más recónditos de aquellas indescifrables líneas de signos que carecían de sentido para él, el dios del trueno paseaba distraídamente por enésima vez a lo largo de aquel escaso espacio que era aquella especie de oficina caótica en la que trabajaban los dos científicos. Reparó por primera vez en el corcho que encontraba en una de las paredes. Estaba completamente cubierto por papeles, sobre todo fotografías espaciales de la NASA, pero también había recortes de periódicos, folios mecanografiados con apuntes de metodología, notas apuntadas en post-its con recordatorios de lo más variado y, en un lugar preferente, el dibujo que Thor había hecho para Jane cuando le explicó lo que era Yggdrasil y cómo eran los Nueve Reinos. Había compartido con una midgardiana un conocimiento tan interiorizado por su pueblo que hacer partícipe a Jane de él había resultado un paso natural. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que quizá el Padre de Todos no estuviese de acuerdo con lo que había hecho. Pero ya estaba desterrado, ¿no? ¿Qué era lo peor que le podía pasar, que volviesen a sellar sus poderes? Los recuperaría de nuevo.

Se volvió hacia Jane y Erik justo cuando ésta explicaba:

-…El mayor obstáculo para recrear el Bifrost es que vamos a necesitar una fuente de energía de una proyección cercana a la de una bomba nuclear.

-La verdad es que es un obstáculo a tener en cuenta –resolvió Erik, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-¿Qué es una bomba nuclear? –Preguntó Fandral de repente.

Los dos científicos intercambiaron una expresiva mirada. Explicarle eso iba a ser, como mínimo, complicado.

-Cuéntaselo tú –se adelantó Jane, dirigiéndose hacia la máquina de café. Thor, que se encontraba junto a la misma, sonrió al captar que se metían con Fandral de algún modo.

-Disculpadme, Lady Jane –habló Sif. La astrofísica se giró hacia la dama guerrera. Desde que Thor derrotó al Destructor, las dos mujeres no habían hablado demasiado, en el caso de Jane porque a Volstagg se le escapó que Sif siempre había estado prendada del dios del trueno, y desde entonces Jane no supo cómo dirigirse a ella. Volstagg no había mencionado que esos sentimientos hubieran cambiado, y cuando le preguntó a Thor acerca de su compañera, él le respondió, con la ingenuidad de un niño, que estuvo enamorado de Sif durante años, pero que ella estaba tan concentrada en su entrenamiento para convertirse en una más que nunca pasaron de flirtear (él utilizó el verbo "cortejar"). Aquella explicación lo complicó todo más aún, y Jane dejó definitivamente de hablar con Sif a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario para no quedar mal, y la asgardiana tampoco hizo esfuerzos por crear un vínculo amistoso con ella. Jane no tenía claro si eso era sospechoso, ofensivo o un verdadero alivio-. Si he entendido bien vuestra conversación con Lord Erik, lo que necesitáis para abrir recrear el Bifrost es un objeto dotado de una inmensa energía.

Jane asintió con la cabeza, y Hogun aclaró:

-El propio portal del Bifrost, que Heimdall tan sabiamente guarda, posee esa función.

-¿Y una bomba nuclear es parecida al portal del Bifrost? –Preguntó Volstagg mientras Fandral hacía un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que su pregunta iba por ahí.

-No exactamente –explicó Jane, exprimiéndose el cerebro para tratar de encontrar la manera más sencilla de exponerlo-. Una bomba nuclear despliega una fuerza energética comparable a la necesaria para recrear la magia que activa el portal del Bifrost.

Volstagg y Fandral asintieron a la vez con la boca abierta y un admirado "Ahhh".

-Y por vuestras expresiones, intuyo que no debe ser fácil de conseguir –dejó caer Thor.

Jane frunció los labios con expresión resignada.

-Así es. Es bastante complicado.

-Siempre podríamos desear que caiga un meteorito cerca de aquí –dijo Erik, entre el humor y la seriedad-. Un fenómeno así contendría la energía necesaria.

-Todavía nos falta la infraestructura –suspiró Jane-. Pero podrías hablar con ese amigo tuyo que trabaja en la NASA, sólo para asegurarnos, y lo digo muy en serio.

Erik tuvo que mirar a los ojos a la astrofísica para cerciorarse de que así era. A continuación, abrió los brazos con un gesto de renuncia.

-Y si no lo hay, ¿qué vamos a hacer, Jane?

La mujer apartó la mirada. Aquél era el principal punto flaco de su teoría.

-No lo sé –admitió.

Se hizo un funesto silencio en el despacho, pero las palabras que nadie se atrevía a pronunciar se hallaban en el aire: sabían cómo llegar a Asgard, pero no tenían manera alguna de llevarlo a cabo, así que la brillante teoría desarrollada por Jane en unas pocas horas era completamente inútil. Contemplando a los cinco asgardianos, la astrofísica se dio cuenta de que su conversión de magia en ciencia había topado con una certeza que borraba todas las posibles diferencias entre ésta y la fe ciega. Era imposible, había vuelto a fracasar.

Thor rompió entonces el silencio al preguntar en voz alta:

-¿Y si preguntaras a aquellos hombres que se llevaron tus investigaciones?

Jane alzó la mirada, y sus ojos se toparon con los de Erik. Le hizo una pregunta silenciosa: ¿era sensato contar con S.H.I.E.L.D.?

-Te deben una –dejó caer su mentor.

-Sí, pero esos tipos no son ninguna ONG –replicó ella, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad-. ¿Y si a cambio de ayudarnos esta vez exigen quedarse con el resultado de esta investigación?

-Nosotros podríamos llevarnos una copia –propuso Fandral, y su voz habitualmente pomposa sonó extraordinariamente humilde-. Cuando sepa lo que has hecho por Asgard, el Padre de Todos la hará grabar en piedra, y vuestros conocimientos perdurarán eternamente.

La astrofísica sintió que se le encendían las mejillas. No era el Nobel, pero se trataba de un honor más allá de sus sueños más atrevidos. Intercambió una mirada con Thor, cuya orgullosa sonrisa corroboraba las palabras de su amigo, y eso terminó de animar a Jane. Esbozó una radiante sonrisa y se dirigió a Erik:

-¿Tienes el teléfono de ese agente, ese… Coulson?

Sin decir ni una palabra, su mentor se sacó su golpeado Samsung del bolsillo y desplegó la agenda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto te alejabas del pueblo un par de kilómetros, el cielo nocturno adquiría una nitidez asombrosa, y las constelaciones se desplegaban como joyas arrojadas sobre terciopelo oscuro. A solas en el desierto, Jane escrutaba el firmamento a través de un telescopio mientras Thor, sentado en una silla plegable, la miraba a ella. La esperanza le había otorgado una luz nueva, tan hermosa como aquellas mismas estrellas que ella tanto adoraba.

-Casi me parece ver la puerta de Asgard desde aquí –bromeó Jane, aunque era imposible y aún quedaba mucho por hacer.

-No habría sido posible sin ti –atestiguó Thor.

El halago, aun tratándose de algo evidente, la hizo enrojecer como una adolescente. Incluso en la oscuridad del desierto, la astrofísica ocultó su rostro dándole la espalda a Thor para inclinarse sobre el telescopio.

-¿Volveré a verte cuando estés de regreso en tu hogar? –Preguntó.

-Por supuesto –respondió él, con aplomo-. En cuanto se restablezca el Bifrost, vendré a verte. También es mi deseo que conozcas Asgard.

La idea de viajar a otro mundo hizo que el corazón de Jane se acelerara, y como científica, cientos de posibles estudios brotaron en su mente. Un mundo completamente nuevo, completamente distinto, poblado por dioses. Sonaba excitante. Sólo que, recordó, ambos estaban pasando por alto aquel detalle que los Tres Guerreros y Sif habían afirmado tan vehementemente: que el hermano menor de Thor, Loki, era ahora un tirano en el trono de Asgard. Si aquello era cierto, como lo era la sospecha de que había secuestrado a Darcy, el turismo por el reino que vio nacer a su novio iba a tener que esperar, y eso ensombreció repentinamente su optimismo.

Thor debía estar pensando lo mismo, pues declaró con tono pausado:

-Nadie es capaz de hacer el bien absoluto. Todos cometemos errores, y mi presencia en este Reino lo prueba.

Jane se giró hacia el dios del trueno, cuya mirada estaba perdida en el cielo infinito, que añadió:

-Tampoco nadie es capaz de hacer el mal absoluto. Estoy convencido.

Hogun le había advertido de que Thor defendería a Loki hasta el final, pero Jane le comprendía. Era humana, y sabía que su propia especie era tan capaz tanto de llevar a cabo las acciones más positivas como de perpetrar los crímenes más horribles. Y sabía, después del tiempo transcurrido junto a Thor, que los asgardianos y los humanos no eran tan diferentes.

_Somos santos y demonios, somos invencibles._

Thor se incorporó y rodeó la cintura del Jane con los brazos antes de besarla largamente en la soledad del desierto. Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo para confiarle:

-Creo que hay una diferencia entre eso a lo que tú llamas ciencia y a lo que yo llamo magia, pero se trata sencillamente de la posición de sus límites –Jane asintió con la cabeza, y él prosiguió-. Pero sus similitudes son muchas, y Jane, la moral juega un papel importante en ambas. Por eso sé que Midgard y Asgard no son diferentes, y por eso a partir de ahora tu mundo estará bajo mi protección.

_Somos fieles y traidores,_

Era lo más hermoso que había oído en su vida, porque había una belleza extraña y secreta en aquella promesa de protección por parte del hombre al que amaba. Y aunque temía que llevar a cabo aquella promesa podría llegar a desgarrarle, si se veía obligado a derrocar a aquel desconocido al que había amado como a un hermano, Jane no albergaba duda alguna de que Thor cumpliría todas sus promesas.

_Somos imposibles._

Él era el único dios en el que creía.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


End file.
